Loving you changed my life
by SuPeR HyPeR chick 101
Summary: Richard Grayson moves to Jump city after getting his heart broken, there he meets up with his old friends and falls for Kori Anders. He then finds out she has a son. The best part is Slade is out to get them. RobinStarfire
1. Chapter 1

HI Everyone!

Ok so i was thinking about writing this story but I'm not sure aboutall the details like names and stuff ya know?

It's about a guy named Richard Grayson who is a police officer who just ransfered from Gotham To jump city, he's one of the best right next to Kori Anders who is the head cop . Kori is very secretive and shy no one really talks to her, she is really harsh all the time so know really WANTS to talk to her . But all they know about her is shes probably the best cop they've ever seen. When Richard comes he sees her and falls for her. He wants to know everything about her. They become friends over time. But when he discovers her past what will happen?

I would say more but I don't wanna give much away.

I think for titles maybe

"Loving you changed my life"

Please tell me if you have any better ideas for names in a review. Also tell me if you would be interested in reading it 2, or any better ideas I can add to it.

Please I really need help it's gonna be my first story I plan on finshing on the site.

yours truly

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101


	2. Made and broken promises

Hello everyone I've been thinking about this tell me if it's ok I made i up on the spot. Please enjoy

Loving you changed my life

Richard Grayson:26 blue eyes black ebony hair

Kori Anders: 25 Red hair green eyes 

Gar Logan:25 bond hair forest green eyes

Rachel Roth:25 black hair (always died purple though) with blue eyes

Victor Stone:26 bald brown eyes

Richard Grayson walked down the streets of Jump city. He had just gotten off his plane and was looking around trying to get an idea of the city. He had just moved here from Gotham City, away from his troubles. By troubles it was girls and not just girls one girl, one girl who had won his heart and still kept it with her in Gotham. He couldn't be anymore depressed then this. It was just a normal day for Richard. He had gotten off work early so he was going to surpise his girlfriend Barbra Gorden at her apartment. When he went in he saw her with his bestfriend Xaiver Redd in bed together. He had no choice but to break up with Barbra and for Xaiver he tried to forgive and forget but he couldn't, so he had left out of desperatio to get away from the Gotham and choice Jump city where he had three trusty friends. Victor Stone a african american that he has been friends with since middle school. Garfield Logan or as the ladies call him(if there were any, lol) Gar, the blond haired vegeterian, who thinks he's funny. Last but not least Rachel Roth, the dark depressing one, but she is really sweet once you get to know her.He had told them he would meet them at their job, the police station. They were cops, he was one as well, he was going to join them there. He started walking to the police station. On the way he couldn't help but think about what were to happen if the Barbra incident happened again.

_No I can't let that happe again, it still hurts. I make a promise right now that I will never fall in love again._

He then reached the police station. He walked up the stairs and reached the building. Hec walked over to where he saw his friends.

"Hey guys long time no see"

"Rich it's good to see ya again man." Vic said as he gave him a man hug

"Sorry to hear about ...Barbra, I never liked her really." Gar said giving him a high five

"It is good to see you Dick but it'd be better if it were under better circumstances." Rachel said

"Guys don't worry about me i'm fine. How are you guys though?"

"We're all good, now about the chief."

"I'll be fine Rae, just tell me where to go."

"Down the hall 5th door to your left good luck your gonna need it." Rachel advised

"I'll be back."

So he followed Rachel's directions, and knocked on the door. Instead of hearing a gruff low voice as he excepted he heard a higher one saying to come in.

He opened the door and saw a girl with long fiery red hair and the most unusual but beautiful emerald eyes. With that he had only one thought.

_So much for that promise._


	3. Kori Anders

Thank you everyone who reviwed so far, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Richard walked over to her. He sat in one of the chairs across her desk.

"Hello I'm Richard Grayson." He then stuck his hand out expecting her to shake it but she didn't.

"Kori Anders, I'm the chief here. Rachel,Gar, and Victor told me you'd be coming. So you last worked in Gotham city in their police force."

"Yeah thats right."

"I must ask why the move?"

"Personal reasons."

"I see, well you start tommorow be here at 9 'clock sharp."

"Ok I will Kori."

"See you then, oh and can you please give this file to Rachel and the others please."

"Will do." And he left and went back to the group.

"How'd it go?" Gar asked being the most eager

"Kori seems pretty nice."

"Did you call her Kori?" Vic asked

"Yeah."

"She doesn't let anyone call her Kori." Rachel said

"Well she let me, oh and here she told me to give this to you guys." He handed them the file. Rachel opened it up.

"It's the new villian on the loose, Slade. He's been stealing diamonds."

"I hate that guy. He always knows what we're gonna do."

"We'll catch him though."

"So back to Kori she is anything but nice dude. Shes always like Garfield stop goofing around, Garfield file those files. She just makes me work!"

"Gar this is work shes suppose to." Rachel said

"But she could be a little nicer about it, ya know."

''I have to agree with Gar though she could lighten up some."

"Why don't we invite her for lunch?" Richard asked

"Better yet why don't you since she's taken a special interest in you."

"Fine whens lunch?"

"Five minutes, and look Kori is coming." Kori walked toward the phone and dialed a number

"Hi sweetie, can I talk to Ryan?"

"Listen I won't be able to get off work till 9. I have so much paper work to do. Can you hold until then?''

"You know I hate it but it's work."

"Ok tell him I love him...ok bye." She hung up and saw the four.

"Oh hello, if you need me I'll be in my office.''

"Uh Kori we were wondering if you would like to go to lunch with us?" Richard asked

''Um...ok, let me just get my bag."

"I can't believe we're having lunch with the chief, this will be awkward."

"Maybe it'll be fun guys come on." Richard said

"Fine." they said. But little did they know that Kori was very happy about it and she had thought Richard was very attractive as well.

Did you like it? I might put up another chapter today before three if I can. Please Review, P.S. theres gonna be a surpise in one of the chapter when I get up to it.

yours truly

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101


	4. Slade

Hi Everyone! Some people asked me about the script thing. He was thinking it NOT saying it. And I apologise for any grammer mistakes, I don't have a grammer check, so I do my best to check the myself. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far,it is very encouraging to me. I will also try to be more descriptive as well. Now please enjoy the chapter...

They all went to Apple bees. It as nothing special really just wooden floors and green booths. A lady around the age of 20 seated them in a booth. They all looked at their menus figuring out what they should get. Kori broke the silence.

"Garfield you know I hate late paperwork, and yours is a week late."

"Um yeah about that well you see I uh didn't ..uh..."

"What Gar means to say is that he hasen't started yet chief." Victor said

"Garfield you do relize that doing work is not optional."

"Uh... I knew that! Sorta."

"So chief I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Rachel cut in trying not to get Gar in trouble

"Rachel I am afraid you are mistaken where did you hear that?"

''Your phone conversation, I couldn't help but over hear it."

"No he is not my boyfriend. I do not date anymore really."

"Any reason in particular?" Richard asked

"One I would not like to talk about very much.So how did you do in Gotham Richard?"

"I was ok but not the best." He replied

"Are you kidding Rich you were the best down there!"Gar said. All of a sudden a voice was heard from Kori's walkie talkie.

"Perhaps we will see how good you are today Richard, Slade again we need to leave now. That is if you would acompany us." Kori said

"You bet." So they drove to the jelewry store which was being robbed now.

"Ok everyone team 1 secure the outside perimeter make sure he can't escape. Team 2 go upstairs. Team 3 downstairs. Grayson your in team 3 with me and the others. Now move out!"Kori said

Team 4 included included Gar, Vic, Rachel, Richard,Roy Harper, Toni Moneti and Karen Beecher. Kori had decided to go with team 3 this time. They went downstairs and made their way as quietly as they could. The jelewry store was very big. It consisted of 2 floors. The floors were wooden and the wall were a light brownish color. All the glass was on the floor now, all the lights were turned off.

"Looking for me?"A voice asked from the darkness

"Slade."Kori hissed

"If your here to stop me you might as well give up." Slade stepped out so they could see him in his orange and black attire and mask.

"Attack!" Kori yelled

Everyone went in but he just pushed them back.

"Really now is that the best you can do?" He asked Kori went in and punched him in the jaw. Richard then came to help with the others.

"Victor Garfield secure the doors I don't want him to leave withouta good fight." Kori commanded.

She then recieved a strong blow on her back, and fell to the floor. Richard then kicked Slade in the leg which knocked him off balence a little but he did not fall down. Slade swung at him but Richard moved out of the way at the last second. Rachel came and surprised him with a blow to the stomach. Kori the got back up and saw Slade in his position and quickly gave him another good punch in the stomach. He stumbled back some. He then ran to the door to the basement, he pushed Gar to the floor and then kneeded Vic. He ran to the basement hoping to escape. Everyone ran to the basement except for Vic and Gar who were injured. They got to the basement and heard a chuckle

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Slade asked still chuckling.

Kori then ran from behind him where Slade didn't see her comming and went on top of him knocking him to the floor. She struggled to top him. She then started losing her grip, she then gripped on to Slade's mask unknowingly and it slipped off. Kori fell to the floor with it. There was no head. It was a small screen with Slade in it chuckling.

"Did you really think it would be that easy? We'll meet face to face soon though, goodbye for now." The transmission ended. There was a beeping noise on the screen.

"10, 9..."

"Everyone upstairs to the first level." Kori yelled

"5,4,3,2,BOOM!"

They were all upstairs on the first floor by the time it went off.

"Everyone lets go." Kori said. She then took out her walkie talkie

"It was a fake back to the station.'' she said into it to the other teams

"How many times that happened?'' Richard asked

"This would be the first time we ever cornered him and the first time we saw the fake.'' Kori answered

They got outside.And made their way to the station. Little did they know a man dressed in a blue sweater with jeans and sunglasses wason the streets was watching it all. That man was the real Slade.

Did you like it? I hope there weren't any grammer mistakes this time I'm really trying. I put a lot of suspense in this chapter there will be more in the later ones. Please review and be honest. To be honest I'm not so sure what should happen next chapter so if you can put some ideas in your reviews please?

yours truly

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101


	5. Sealed with a kiss

Hi! I couldn't wait to post this chapter up so I'm doing it now. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. I want to update as much as I can before school. Please Enjoy...

The next day Richard headed to his first day at work at the station. He waked inside and saw Kori talking to Gar.

"Gar I asked you to do this a week ago, so now you have to do this and your new work, here I need you to file all that."

"Chief is this really necessary? Come on Kori please!" He beged

"Garfield what did I tell you about calling me Kori?''

"You let Richard do it and he's just starting today."He whined

"I guess you want more paper work don't you Garfield. I have extra work for you and if you continue-"Kori was then interupted by Richard stepping in.

"It is my fault for calling you that chief, don't blame Gar." He pleaded, Kori looked at him then back at Gar.

"No extra work Garfield, you are lucky that Richard here took the blame for you.I'll be in my office, only bother me if it is truly necessary." She then walked to her office. At that time Victor and Gar started cracking up. Even Rachel had a smile on her face.

"Whats so funny?" He asked

''Chief's got a soft spot for you.''

"Does not, your making it up."Richard responded

"I think she likes you." Gar said. At that Richard blushed

"You like her too don't you?"Gar asked

"Maybe, but even so I don't think I could date after what happened with Babs ya know. I need time.''

"Ok but I think that when your over Babs, you should really ask her out. Maybe she'd be nicer.''

"I'll think about it.''

At that moment a man with taned skin, green eyes and black brownish hair came in wearing a green teeshirt and jeans. He walked over to Richard and Gar.

"Do you know where Kori is?" He asked

"Depends who are you?"Gar asked

"I'm Ryan, now can you get her." He asked

"I'll get her be back."Richard said then went to her office and knocked. 

"Come in." Kori said. He walked in and instead of seeing Kori in her uniform he saw her in tight jeans and a navy blue tank top. He was speechless. How could something so simple make her look so beautiful. He then remembered why he was there in the first place.

''Theres someone here for you.''

"It's about time." They then walked out of her office, and towards where everyone was at. She then said loud and clear to everyone.

"Due to personal reasons I shall be taking a few hours off. I except there will be nothing to worry about, but, if there is an emergency, a true emergency I have my walkie talkie with me." She then walked out of the office with Ryan by her side. Then and there Richard couldn't help but feeling jelous of Ryan.

"She said she didn't have a boyfriend." He said out loud

"She does now." Rachel said

"Dude I mean you've only been here for like a day, she's not gonna tell you that kind of stuff ya know." Gar said

"I'll ask her for the truth when she gets back.'' Richard said

"Well by the looks of how happy she looked with Ryan, your in for a long wait."

Well the hours went by as slowly as they could for Richard. But Kori finally came back giggling with Ryan. She kissed his cheek then came inside, where she was confronted by Richard.

"No boyfriend, huh?" He asked

"Ryan is not my boyfriend."She replied

"Why'd you kiss him outside?"

"I can kiss him you don't understand Richard-"

"You lied thats what you are your a liar! Thats all I need to understand!"

"If you would just let me explain!"

"Theres nothing left to explain ok!"

"Richard! Ryan is my brother!"

"I don't care what he is he's just-wait what?''

''He's my brother, Richard. I don't have a boyfriend. Why do you wanna to know so much?'' They were so close their faces inches apart moving closer and closer with every word said.

"Maybe I like you Kori, maybe I wanna know everything about you."

''Maybe I like you too Richard, maybe I like you too." With that they kissed it was gentle and warm. They then parted shortly afterwards, looking into each others eyes.

"Kori, I know we only meet yesterday but, uh, uh..."

"Yes Richard."

"Would you like to go out with me? Maybe tommorow?'' She then smiled

"I would like that Richard, I truly would." They then sealed it with another kiss

Little did they know not only were Rachel,Gar, Vic, and all the other cops there watching. But Slade was too.

There! I really hope you all like it there is a LOT more stuff comming up for the story, so the next chapter will probably be put up tommorow afternoon. I hoped you enjoyed the story past my grammer mistakes. Please Review!!

yours truly

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101


	6. Terrence

Hello! Once again I would like to thank all my reviewers for well...reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter...

The next day everyone was aware of the fact that Kori and Richard we're going out. Kori was very happy. She had not known Richard that long but she couldn't help but love him as strongly as she did. But she couldn't help but think if keeping her secret away from Richard was right. Well they did have a date ttonight maybe they would get to know each other better. Kori walked to where Gar was, still excepting that paper work.

"Gar your paper work." 

"Um I didn't do it."

"Gar must I explain once again this is not optional, I could fire you you know."

"I'll get it done! I just need some more time Kori!'' He exclaimed. She gave Gar a stern look.

''Fine, I'll be in my office." She then walked away. Gar turned to look at Richard

"Did you see that Rich, she's already nicer!"

"I guess so. But don't take advantage of it.''

"Fine." At that the phone started to ring

"OH,OH,Can I get it, pretty pretty Please!''Gar yelled

"I'll get it." Richard said

"Hello Gotham police."

"Hello is Kori Anders there?'' A little kid asked

"Yes she is, can I ask who's calling?''

"Terrence."

"Ok hold on." He went to Kori's office

"Hey Kori there's a Terrence on the phone for you.''

"Oh thank you Richard." They both left her office

"Hello Terrence."

"Are you ok?."

"Good, have fun, I'll see you bye."

She hung up and saw all eyes on her, especially Richard's. She made a hand gesture motioning him to follow her into her office. They sat down.

"Do you wanna explain what that was all about Kori?"

"Can we talk about it on our date tonight, Richard?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about all this it's just I don't like it when people keep secrets from me."

"Richard I want you to know everything about me. And I wanna know everthing about you."

"I understand so we'll talk at dinner tonight?"

"Yes we will. Right after work right?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later ok." They kissed very quickly it was still very meaning full though.

"Ok." Richard then left her office where he saw Gar, Vic, and Rae waiting for him.

"Dude what was that about?'' Gar asked

''A little kid named Terrence called and asked for Kori.''

''What Kori say to you?" Rachel asked

"That she'd explain everything during our date tonight.''

"Weird stuffs been happening here.'' Vic said

"I know." Gar said. Hours passed and the end of everyone's shift's ended. Richard waiting for Kori to come. she came and then they decided to meet each other at the restaurant because they had two cars. They decided on going to TGI Fridays for their date. They were sat down quickly, so thet began to talk.

"So Richard how did you first decide you were gonna be a cop?"

"Well my parents died in a circus accident and I was adopted by Bruce Wayne. I wanted to stop things like that from happening to others, and Bruce is a cop to so."

"Why did you move here from Gotham?'' her question popped out so fast she didn't even realize it

"I'm sorry it's just I've been wondering."

"It's ok. Well um,... my girlfriend cheated on me with my best friend. I really liked her. Butyou know what they say everyting happens for a reason."

"And what reason would that be?''

"If she didn't cheat on me, I wouldn't have met you Kori." At that their hand touched

"So Kori how did you decide you were going to be a police officer?"

"Well first of all I am sorry to hear that. To answer your question, when I was 5 months old my mother died, my father put me for adoption. When I was six I was adopted by a sweet lady who was in her late 20s. When I was 15 she got married. It was good, she was happy, I had a dad, it worked. But when I was 16 he started drinking, he started abusing my mom, and sometimes me. When I was 17 he...(deep breath) he killed her right in front of me. He then took me to their bedroom, and,... he raped me. Ever since then I have never wanted that to happen to anyone else so I became a cop hoping to stop things like that."

"Thats alot to happen Kori, I'm so sorry. What about your brother though?"

"I didn't know about him until I was 19 we were both working in the same bank. Turns out my real father got remarried and had him. Me and Ryan are very close we live together."

"I'm sorry about that Kori thats horrible."

"Richard there's something else I want to tell you, please do not be mad or upset."

"I promise."

"After my father raped me... I had a son, that was the kid that called today. Terrence is my 7 year old son." Richard was speechless. Little did they know Slade was listening to what they had just said, this is the something he was looking for. His spying work was done, next he would have to start his plan.

Did you like it that was the surprise, please REVIEW!

yours truly

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101


	7. His past

Hi everyone! I was so busy yesterday. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy...

Richard just sat there trying to think of something to say.

''A son?''

"Please Richard are you angry with me?"

"No, not at all. I'm just very shocked."

"Richard I hope you understand the reason that I told you this."

"What is that?"

"I want us to be 100 honest with each other. I want you to trust me, and I wanna trust you.'' At this their dinner came.

"So, when do I get to meet him?"

"Who?"

"Terrence, I wanna meet him."

"You do? Oh this is wonderful, I shall bring him to work tomorrow! Thank you Richard."

"For what?"

"For being this kind and wonderful. Usually if you tell a guy you have a kid, he freaks out and dumps you."

"Your welcome Kori." They finished their dinner, split the bill, and went on a walk.

"So what were your parents like?" Kori asked. Richard was a little taken back, not even Babs had asked him anything like that and they dated for 2 years.

"They died when I was 10 so I don't remember so much."

"That's fine."

"My mom and dad were so in love. We were the flying Graysons in a circus. We were acrobats, the crowd loved us. Sometimes they didn't let me do things with them, because they were to dangerous. They were perfect for each other, together the 3 of us were inseparable. We would do everything together. I loved them so much, it was so hard to see them die like that. They hadn't let me go on with them. They just fell to the ground, turns out this criminal two face had cut the wire, because he had something with the manager. Bruce took me in though, he let me help him on the case. He caught him and put him in jail."

"That is so sad Richard, that's so terrible having to experience that. Your parents seem very kind and caring."

"Kori. You know out of all the people I tell that to besides Vic, Gar and Rachel. Have never cared that much. I told my old girlfriend she didn't really care though.''

"I feel honored that you would tell me such a thing Richard."

"Kori?"

"Yes?" He then pulled her in for a kiss. It was gentle and soft. A minute later they broke apart.

"What was that for?"

"Understanding." He then pulled her in for one more.

The next day.

Richard Grayson walked into the building excepting to see Kori, he looked around and saw everyone there working. He walked over to his friends.

"Hey guys did you see Kori yet?''

"Nope, it's weird though cause she's usually the first one here." Gar said he then used his time wisely and actually started his paperwork.

"So what happened at dinner yesterday with you and Kori?"Vic asked

"We got to know each other better and told each other about our lives."

"We know your not telling us something Dick, now tell." Rachel commanded

"She told me that she has a-" He was then cut off by Kori walking into the station holding a kid with a Ben 10 backpack on.

"Everyone! This is my son... Terrence." At that every one's eyes went to the little boy. He had dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin and Kori's green eyes.

"Hello." He said shyly

Did you all like it? Please Review!! There should be NO Errors I have a spell check now!

yours truly

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101


	8. Knowing Terrence

Hi everyone please don't be mad it took me this long to update. No one really reviewed last chapter(To the people who did no offence) it was a bit discouraging. If it's not to much to ask 3 or more reviews would be very nice. Please enjoy the chapter.

Richard stared not knowing what else to do.

"Terrence I would like you to meet the people I work with. This is Garfield Logan-"she was cut off

"Like the fat orange cat on TV?" He asked

"Yes like that, this is Rachel Roth, this is Victor Stone, and this is Richard Grayson.'' They all said their hellos.

"Nice to meet you Terrence." Richard said.

"Terry go play in the corner over there."

"Ok." He walked away and took off his backpack and took toys from out of it. Richard and Kori looked at each other, the others took it as their cue to leave.

"He seems nice.''

He is. You know when I was pregnant with him, I had no idea if I wanted him, under the way he came to be. I almost had an abortion. I was so close, but then I heard him kick, and that's when I told myself I couldn't do it. And now I'm glad I didn't." She saw Richard looking at Terrence

"Do you want to talk to him?"

"Sure." They walked over to him.

''Hey Terrence whatcha doing?''

"Playing with the omnitrix."

"Whats that?''

"It's a watch that lets me turn into aliens, like this, I'm gonna turn into four arms." He clicked on it and it made a beeping noise he then pushed a button.

''That's really cool, Terrence." Terrence then took out a whole bunch of gizmos out of his back pack and showed them to Richard.

''These are my other toys." He started explaining to Richard what each one did and how each worked.

''You have a lot of toys Terrence."

"At home, I have a PlayStation and I have a whole bunch of games. I have Ben 10, I have sly cooper 1,2, and 3.

"Who's Sly Cooper?"

"You don't know who Sly is? You can come to my house, you can use uncle Ryan's controller he won't mind."

"I don't know Terrence."

"Terrence maybe Richard can come another time.'' Kori said

"Well it depends if your mom wants me to come."

"Mom please!"Terrence begged

"Ok.''

"Thanks mom!"

"Terrence go to my office."

"Ok." Terence ran off to Kori's office. She then looked at Richard

"That was very unusual of him to do."

"What do you mean?"

"Terrence is very shy. I told him last night that he would meet you and I told him that we were dating. He didn't say anything.''

'' He does seem to have quite an imagination."

"Yes, it's this TV show he watches called Ben 10. He loves it. Richard, did you really mean it when you said you where coming over today?''

"Yes I did. Did you mean what you said and you want me to come over?"

"Yes I did." Richard then walked to his station but then Kori stopped him.

"Richard, I love you."

"Kori I love you too." Then kissed long and passionately. It would have stayed that way if Terrence didn't come out of Kori's office and ruin it by saying.

"Eww! That's gross!"

Later on in the day when work had ended. Kori left with Terrence and Richard. Richard drove in his car following Kori. Kori lived in an apartment with her brother. They went inside. Richard looked around the place, it had wooden floors, there was a couch there as well.

"Nice place." Richard said

Thank you."Kori said

Terrence then took Richard by the arm and dragged him to his room. Terrence's room had dark blue walls, and a small bed. He had a television set and a PlayStation 2. He then started showing Richard his games and all his toys while Kori was watching from the door, smiling and watching them talk. They then started playing on his PlayStation, and they played for hours. Kori then called them into the kitchen for dinner, Ryan was there as well. For dinner, Kori had made lasagna. After they finished they saw it was 9. They sat down on the couch and watched TV. At 10 Terrence fell asleep on Richard. Ryan went off to his room and said goodnight. And then Kori helped Richard get Terrence off without waking him up. They brought him to his bed and laid him in it. They closed the door. Richard and Kori walked to the door.

"I had a good time with him."

"He had a lot of fun as well. He does not have any friends."

"He doesn't?''

"No. Kids at school tease him because he doesn't have a father."

"That's horrible."

"That's why he was so anxious to show you all his toys. He likes you Richard, he really does. so don't be a stranger and come by whenever you want ok?"

"I will. I'll see you at work tomorrow." He then left. Kori closed the door. Terrence the came out of his room with his pjs on.

"Mom, is Richard gonna come over again?"

"Yes he will he said he had a good time with you today Terry. Now go back to sleep, I'll tuck you in." They went into Terrence's room and then Kori tucked him in. She was about to leave when Terrence called her.

"Yes Terrence?"

''If you want Richard to be my dad, I'd be ok with that."

"Goodnight Terrence."

"Night mom."

What do you think, please Review!! P.S About the Ben 10 stuff, my bro loves that show so I figured what the hay!


	9. The unexpected

Hey everyone Hope u like it I'm so gonna try 2 update Saturday or Sunday, I've been having writers block. Strange this is my first time having it. I've never been so busy before!! ENJOY...

The next morning Kori took Terrence with her to work again. They were earlier this time. Richard walked in and looked for Kori since he saw her car outside. He wanted to talk to her. He walked in the station and looked around, no Kori. He then saw Terrence running towards him.

"Hi Richard, mom is in her ."

"Thanks." Richard walks to Kori's office to see her typing non stop on the computer.

"Hey Kori. What are you doing?"

"It's just some paperwork."

"I was wondering if you and Terrence wanted to do something today?"

"Yeah that would be nice. Terrence has really taken a liking to you Richard." At that Terrence came in the room running.

"Mom, Mom, Rachel said to tell you Slade's robbing a bank and has hostages!"

"Lets go. Richard get the guns." They drove to the bank and saw a huge crowd standing outside. They made their way through. Except for Terrence he stayed hidden in the car.

"OK Team 1 upstairs secure all doors and possible escape routes. Team 2 downstairs. Team 3 get the hostages. Remember if you see Slade take action , call for back up first. I don't want anyone wandering away from their group for any reason. This man is more dangerous than we thought. This is gonna take a while. I'm going with team 3. I don't want anyone getting hurt. Go."

Everyone went with their groups Kori with team 3. They started looking for the hostages. They found one, Gar went over to him and untied him. They found many all spread out. It was like a trail, but what was it leading to? They reached the last hostage. They then heard a chuckle. They turned around and met face to face with Slade.

"Hello officers. I suppose you are here to arrest me."

"Quite it Slade, we know your after something else." Kori said

"Beautiful and smart. Yes I am after something larger then this." All of a sudden a robot took Kori from behind. She got her gun out and shot it dead.

"Congratulations Kori you have defeated one out of many hundreds of robots. Now I bid you farewell officers." Hundreds of Robots came out and started attacking.

"Grayson, Logan, Stone, Roth!We're going after Slade. Lets go." They ran after him. When they reached outside people starting running wild at the sight of him. They then saw Slade at the police cruiser Terrence was in breaking it open. Kori ran after him and shot her gun at the man out of rage. He wasn't effected by it though. She then kicked Slade in the gut. She was then knocked out by Slade.

"Terrence."she muttered then was officially out cold. Richard then saw Slade break the car door open and reaching for Terrence he then attacked Slade and threw him to the ground.

"Terrence run!' He shouted. Terrence ran to safety.

"Yo are going to wish you didn't do that Richard." Slade then charged at him. Gar then went after Slade before he could get Richard. Rachel, and Vic helped too. Slade then got free out their grasp.

"We'll see each other soon officers. And I guarantee it won't be fun." He then threw smoke pellets and escaped. Terence came out of his hiding place to his mom.

"Richard! Mom's not breathing!" Terrence yelled out. Richard ran over to him and double checked.

"Rachel we need an ambulance! And quick!" Rachel called 911. A minute later an ambulance was there and took Kori away to to a hospital. Richard then looked at Terrence and saw him crying. He went over to him and knelt to his level.

"Terrence look at me. Your mom is gonna be alright, she strong like that OK."

"OK."

"Lets go see her." Rachel, Vic, Gar, Richard, and Terrence drove to the hospital after contacting the other groups. They went into the hospital and asked for Kori.

" She's upstairs in room 345. But you'll have to wait until the doctors are done." The lady at the front told them.

"Thanks." They took the elevator to the third floor. They sat outside for an hour or so. They were all just thinking about Kori and if she was ok. The doctors came out. One of them walked over to them.

"We put her on a breathing machine, she can breath on her on but not very well. You can see if you'd like but she can't talk and is sleeping right now."

"How long is she gonna be here?" Terrence asked

"Our guess is a couple of days. Just until she can breath normally again."

''Thank you doctor." Richard said. They then went in and saw Kori. Terrence walked in and sat by his mom's side. Richard then walked over to Terrence.

"Since your mom is not gonna be out of here for a couple of days, would like to stay with me in my house Terrence?"

"Yeah ok."

Did you all like it? You better have it took me 2 HOURS TO WRITE IT. It usually takes me 1 though. Please review, I hope this chapter met your expectations.

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101 out... (P.S) Kevin if u read this I hate you)


	10. Hold me daddy

Hi everyone! I'm going to try my hardest to update during the week BUT I make no promises, it really depends if I have a good idea for the chapter, this chapter is dedicated to Bridget you Rock Bridget!!!! please Enjoy the chapter...

After seeing Kori at the hospital and staying for 2 hours. Richard and Terrence left to Richard's place but first went to Terrence's to tell Ryan and to get Terrence's stuff. Then they headed to Richard's house. He lived in a big house the outside was a light brown color with a big front yard. Inside the walls were colored a really light blue, there were two sofas parallel to each other in the living room and a huge plasma TV in front of them. The kitchen right next to it had brown walls and a wooden dinning table to go along with the color. Terrence walked and looked around at the place.

"Whoa, this is huge!"

"You like it?"

"Yeah I do." He then plopped himself on the sofa.

"You hungry Terrence?''

"Yeah."

"Wanna get dominos?" At this Terrence nodded. Richard called for the pizza. He and Terrence then walked around the house looking at every room in the huge house. The pizza came an hour later. They went to the kitchen and saw a big pizza with bacon and extra cheese on it. They looked at each other then started attacking the pizza viciously.

5 minutes later the pizza was gone, not any thing left.

"I'm full."Terrence said

"Ditto. So what do you wanna do now?"

"Have you ever been to chuckEcheeses?"

"No."

"Can't say that anymore lets go, I'll drive."

"Nice try I'll drive you tell me where to go."

"Fine." They drove to chuckEcheeses and got 400 tokens, 200 for each of them. And played for 3 hours on all the games winning jackpots, taking pictures, teaching each other tricks on games, getting chased by chuck E cheese for insulting his teeth and pulling on them. They then finished their tokens and went to get prizes. They got tons of cotton candy goody bags lolly pops tootsie rolls and other stuff. They then went home. They took showers, then it was 10 and Terrence was tired. Richard tucked Terrence in bed. He was going to leave when he heard Terrence call out to him. He went back to his side.

"Everything ok?''

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you love my mom?" Richard gave no response

"Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Do you wanna get married to her?"

"I don't know Terrence we only met a little while ago.''

''OK then. Do you love me?"

"Yes I do Terrence, your the son I've never had."

"I never had a daddy before, Ryan is the closest thing to one but I'm not complaining it's just that..."

"What is it?"

"I want one. will you be my daddy?" Richard looked at him softly for a moment

"I'd be glad to."

"Daddy can you hold me?"

"Sure." He crawled in on Terrence's bed beside him as they both feel to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Did you like it, I was trying to work on the the father son relationship before Slade and Kori in the hospital, Don't know what happened to her she's just in the hospital because I wanted them to bond first. Tell me if you have ideas for the next chapter all ideas are greatly appreciated. P.S. did anyone watch Holiday in handcuffs I did I loved it! If I get at least 3 reviews I'll update sooner I'm sick so...Review please I hope the chapter wasn't that suckish.

Yours truly

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101


	11. Powers

OK I'm dead pissed off I'm so sick I lost my voice I can't YELL at my brother or anyone and in school I was made fun of my stupid best friend who just told me shes had a boyfriend for 2 weeks or something on Thursday!!My other bf has boyfriend and I'm ok with that except I don't have one because I'm not allowed and the guy I like... I have no idea. Oh yeah it gets BETTER!!! My bf with the boyfriend(The 2d one) keeps thinking I'm gonna talk to her on the phone for hours when I lost my voice!! She is so Stupid!!!So yeah I'm MAD no I AM EXTREMLY PISSED OFF AT MY FRIENDS! They all have their perfect little lives and don't care about me. So if u hate the chapter I don't care and I'm sorry if my bad mood affects my writing, I'm trying to calm down one little thing will tick me off now. Bridget I think your my only BF right now . Enjoy the story and go on with your HAPPY LITLLE LIVES ...

The next day Richard woke up next to Terrence, who was looking at him wide awake. This scared Richard so he let out a yell and fell out of bed. Terrence was laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha. I can't believe you got scared!Hahaha."

"Very funny Terrence. Now get dressed your mom should be up lets go say Hi."

"OK." They both showered and got dressed they then left and Terrence drove to the hospital. Yeah RIGHT! Richard drove them to the hospital. They went to the room Kori was in and saw her watching TV.

"Mom! Your ok!"He ran over and gave her a big hug.

"Hey Terry." She then saw Richard

"Hi Richard." Richard went over to her and gave her a kiss.

"Mom Richard let me stay at his house and we went to ChuckEcheeses and Chuckie got mad and chased us around until security came and got him!" Kori looked at Richard.

"Thank you Richard that means a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

"So what happened again I don't really remember." Kori said

"Slade was coming for Terrence for some reason and you got knocked out." Kori looked at Terrence

"Did he touch you did he say anything?"

"No but I know what he wanted."

"What?" Richard asked

"Richard please close the door." He did so

"Richard when my mom got abused my her husband, he did things to me too."

"What kind of things?''

"Everyday he would give me a shot and experiment on me. When he killed my mom he was going to do something to me. Because of the experimenting I was given powers. He was going to kill me because he was using illegal substances on me and the police were on to him and the other scientists helping him. He was going to rape me then rid of me. My mom tried to stop him but she died trying. After he raped me well he was unaware of my powers so...I killed him. After I had Terrence about a year later I noticed he had the same powers as me but even more. He can read minds shoot energy beams from his hands and eyes like myself, heal and fly." Terence then lit his hands they lit green and his eyes as well.

"Slade must of found out and wants his powers. Terrence can also give his powers away when he heals so he can do the same things with his other powers. I can only lit energy in my hands and eyes. He's been playing us the whole time making us think he was just a clever thief and underestimating him to get to Terrence. Slade will stop at nothing we need to defeat him as in kill he's too dangerous to put in jail. And the only way Slade could know is if he..."

"If he what?"

"I know what happened my father planned this to be the most powerful being in the world. He couldn't use the drugs on himself for fear it wouldn't work. He knew I had powers he knew I would get pregnant he knows Terrence is his son. He's still alive Richard. He's Slade."

Al, of the sudden lights flared on and off a voice was echoing all over the hospital"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Slade is here."Terrence said his hands and eyes lit up.

OK I'm listening to music I'm calm, sorta I'm still pissed but I'm trying not to think about it. I hope u liked it YEAH BRIDGET I TOLD U I"D GIVE THEM POWERS! And forget what I said my mom just pissed me off JUST WHEN CALMED DOWN!!!!Please review make me happy I need to calm down and if that doesn't work Therapy and LOTS of it. Join the I"M PISSED OFF CLUB tell me in a review. Was the chapter ok though? I'll try to update during the week. BYE

urs truly

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101...


	12. Author's note

Hi everyone! I am sorry to say my laptop has broke. I can use my computer but not as often me and my little bro made a deal he gets the computer I get the laptop...NO worries cause I'm getting a dell inspieron notebook dec.25 so...wait till then. Oh and i have news!!! My friend got dumped and my other one it's not official and she always sees him with another girl What a guy...I have boy problems of my own but not that bad my crush will never love me with the love I have loved and still do love him. So all in all BOYS STINK...Oh wait Review now to join the Boys stink club. Gotta go BYEZZ


	13. True Love

Ok good news and bad news...I didn't get my laptop yet...the good news I am ver happy and I felt SO guilty for not updating sooner Very VERy Extremly sorry to all my reviewers...I hope this chapter is ok... P.S. this chapter will have grammmer and spelling mistakes So SORRY...

Recap:

"I know what happened my father planned this to be the most powerful being in the world. He couldn't use the drugs on himself for fear it wouldn't work. He knew I had powers he knew I would get pregnant he knows Terrence is his son. He's still alive Richard. He's Slade."

Al, of the sudden lights flared on and off a voice was echoing all over the hospital"INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Slade is here."Terrence said his hands and eyes lit up.

Actual chapter

Richard looked at Terrence not knowing what to do.

"Terrence no you can't go." Kori said

"Mom he's after me I can sense it-"

"It's too dangerous end of discussion."

"Mom-"

"NO!!"

"Then what are we gonna do then mom? Just sit around waiting for him!? We have to do something my powers will work mom I know they will I can control them I can!!"

"If you're going to go I'm comming with you."Richard said

"Not without me. If we're going to do this we're doing this together." Then over the mics they heard a voice.

"I know you're here Terrence I comming."

"Slade. We need to go now." Kori said neverously. They walked out of the room quietly looking for a room they could hide in. They then saw stairs.

"Lets go."Richard said firmly. Truthfully Richard was scared out of his mind right now. The following week had gone by awfully fast. He had found his dream woman found out she had a son, become some sort a fatherly figure to him and now this. He didn't know if he could handle losing them. Yes he had only known them for a short time but he still loved them very dearly and didn't know if he could handle them dying. But he stayed strong he had to because he didn't know anything else he could do. They went down the stairs and into a room. They stayed silent for a minute.

"Terrence you have to stay here."Kori said  
"It's too dangerous for you him to find you."

"But mom I can do this and you know it too."

"I know you can but I don't want him to take you Terrence."

"Richard tell her I can go!"

"Terrence ...you can't go listen to your mother."

"But Richard I can take him I know I can, why don't you let me go!"

"Because it's too dangerous you could die."

"But Slade could escape he could kill people! I can stop him why don't you trust me."

"I do Terrence I-"

"If you do why can't I come, why are you being so mean!"

"Because I can't lose you or your mother I love you too much!!!" At this silence occured.

"You'll stay here your I can handle this."

"Richard-"Kori started

"Kori I can-"

"I know you can I can help though." Richard sighed

"Fine. Terrence stay here we'll come back I promise. If anyone comes use this." He threw him a walkie talkie. He and Kori then started walking out. Kori then ran back in, in tears and huged her son tightly. She kissed his head and then walked out with Richard. Terrence hid under the bed.

Richard and Kori walked around trying to hide from Slade's many goons looking for them. By this time the hospital was cleared out completly. They hide in a room for a brief moment. When Richard went to leave Kori pulled him by the arm.

"Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"Of course I do Kori I love you and Terrence."

"Richard incase something happens I want you to know since the second you walked in my office I have been uterly completly in love with you. I know we took things very fast and i know we've only known each other for a less then a week but I can see myself with you and Terrence in the future being a family and having a great life. And I imagine myself smiling and cherishing every single moment with you thinking how did I ever end up with such a wonderful man like you."

"Kori-"

"I know that was really corny but I wanted to tell you that."

"Kori-"

"I know you think I'm planning far ahead in the future and it might not even happen but-"

"You know what I think?''

She nodded her head saying no.

"I think thats the most meaningful thing anyones ever said to me." At that they kissed not thinking that they could be caught at any moment and killed but how much they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with each other and they would find a way no matter what.

"Aww...how sweet too bad this has to end."Slade said holding a gun to them.

Cliff hanger I know as much as I would love to continue I can't/ This is probably the longest chapter I have ever wrote I'm not sure though. Anyways I know it was corny but I like corny ...it's sweet. Anyways tell me if you liked it and ideas for the next chapter would be very apreciated...P.S. Go to my profile for my next story ideas tell me if you like them if you do I'll give you a sneak peak of the next chapter! As much as I hate to say it this story is almost done so sad... Review please!!!


	14. Really sorry!

Ok I wrote the story and finshed it BUT I CAN"T PUT IT UP CAUSE IT WON"T LET ME IT TOOK ME 3 HOURS TON WRITE IT!! Ok if you want the story PM me and I'll Pm it to you cause it's not working my computer is trash!! BYe!! Again really really sorry I'm crying as we speak!!


	15. Loving you changed my life

OMG!! Sorry I took so long to get this up still getting used to the new laptop. Really happy about all the people who PMed to get the chapter I hope those people review...my new story will be up soon probably over the weekend if I can, no promises...I would like to thank everyone who reviewed up to this point!! Well here u go I hope it is ok!!

Recap: "Aww...how sweet too bad this has to end. "Slade said holding a gun to them.

Richard put Kori behind him instantly. Slade watched as they cowered in fear of him.

"What do you want? "Kori asked her voice shaking

"On the contrary my dear I think you know exactly what I want. "

"Well your not getting him I can guarantee you that Slade." Richard said sure of himself

"Oh well Richard I always get what I want…and I can assure if you keep talking back I will make you watch that boy die along with Kori." At that Richard's mouth became very dry and found he could not say anything.

"As we speak my men are looking for that boy." At that Kori's face became pale

"Don't worry dear they won't kill him….I will." At that Kori felt faint.

With Terrence ………………………………...

Terence knew they were coming after him he had excepted it. He had felt his mother's fear increase by far and could only assume it was Slade's doing. He left the hospital as fast as he could and thankfully he wasn't noticed. He knew he couldn't take on Slade and save his mom and Richard. He was going to need help he quickly flew to where he at least hoped he would be safe.

Back with Rich and Kori ………………………………...

After a few hours of being tied up. Slade's men came back empty handed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN"T FIND HIM!" He then looked at Kori and Richard.

"It seems our son is smarter then I thought Kori."

"He is not your son you bastard." He then made his weay to Kori and looked at her for a brief moment. Silence filled the room that was then replaced by a loud smack. Slade then made his way to the door.

"Men bring them with us we need them as bait."

Richard then walked over to where Kori lay on the floor silently sobbing. He picked her up into his arms and cradled her.

"Kori look at me." Kori looked up at him with a red, tearstained face.

"He'll be ok Kori don't you worry, he'll be ok."

Slade's men then came over to them and put a needle in them. Everything was black.

A little while later they woke up in a dark room.

Richard woke up in a room, he immediately looked for Kori and was relived to see her laying down next to him unconscious.

"Kori." Richard said calmly, he received no response.

"Kori." He nudged her gently. He then saw her eyes flutter open

"Richard where are we?" She asked as she looked at her surroundings

"I don't know the last thing I remember was Slade's men shot some drug in us. " Then the door opened and Slade's voice was crystal clear as his men took them out of there and into another room. This one resembled a laboratory similar to one showed on Television programs owned by a mad scientist. Slade then came into view as they were being strapped against the wall in chains.

"So glad you two could join me here, it seemed like I gave you a bit too much of that drug. Maybe a little bit lighter dose next time. As for your boy….my men have not found him….so that's where you two come in." At that 4 of his men went and grabbed Kori and put her in a chair and strapped her up.

"Your going to be bait. What is going to happen is I will shock you with 100,000 volts of electricity, that is if that boy of yours doesn't come and save you from certain death."

"KORI!!!!" Richard yelled with all his might struggling to get out of his chains.

"Say goodbye Kori." Slade hissed out

Then there was a blue expolsion that destroyed the wall behind them. Then Terrence appeared out of the smoke, with Ryan following.

"No Slade my mom's not going anywhere." Terrence said.

At his words Slade looked amused.

"Do you really think you can defeat me Terrence?"

"My mom taught me I could do anything I set my mind to."

Slade chuckled.

"Men, get him." Slade commanded

Men swarmed around Terrence. Terence's eyes glowed fiercely. He then had a blue light around him which knocked all the men out. Terence looked at Slade amused

"You really thought it'd be that easy?" Terence asked. Slade then improvised he then lunged at Terrence who flew at his attack. Terrence then fired star bolts at him.

Meanwhile Ryan helped Richard out of his chains and then Kori. By the time they were out of chains they saw Terence being knocked to the floor.

"Silly boy, do you really think I didn't except this. I let you win at first. Know you and your family will die. " At that tons of robots crawled out of the place surronding them, they were out numbered by far.

"Goodbye, and good riddance my boy, by the way you gave me a DNA sample already." At that Slade showed some of Terence's hair which was in a plastic bag. Slade then ran out.

"I can't believe he got away." Kori said

"No he didn't mom." Terence said with a grin

"What do you mean?" She asked

"We called the police before we came they're outside arresting Slade as we speak." Ryan said proudly

"But what do we do now?" Richard asked noticing the robots coming closer and closer

"Watch this I can do it." Terence closed his eyes and a blue light surronding all the robots as they all fell apart.

"Nice job Terence." Ryan said

They looked around hopping to find a way out. They did, it was a huge door that was only opened with a lever, when stepped in the room gas leaked out. They started coughing.

"What is that." Terence asked coughing

" It's methyl isocyanate." Kori answered

"What?" He asked again

"It's a deadly gas that can kill you." She said

"Oh."

"Someone has to stay and crank the lever." Richard said

Then at his words the door started opening, they looked and saw Ryan cranking

"Ryan, no!" Kori pleaded

"Uncle Ryan! Don't!

"Go I'll be fine…Richard take good care of them please!" He begged

"I will."

"Ryan, NO!" Kori yelled as Richard carried her out.

"One last thing, Kori, Terence, and Richard, don't forget me."

"Kori then started crying she then said "I promise Ryan, I promise." They then made it outside and walked until they found Rachel, Gar, Vic and all the other officers taking care of Slade. They then called out to them, Rachel looked and then told the others.

"Are you ok guys?" Rachel asked

"We're fine, Ryan's still in there though can you get to him in time?" Kori asked

"We can only try no promises." At that Rachel then asked three people to go in there, they put gas masks on and went in.

An hour passed when those three people came out with a body wrapped up with towels.

Rachel came over to them and shook her head in a sad way. Kori band Terence started sobbing again as Richard held on to them as tight as he could in a loving way. He knew that things were never going to be the same ever again, but as long as he was with Kori and Terrence he would be ok, that was for sure."

Two Years later Two years later Two years later Two years later Two years later Two years later….

One year later many things had happened. They had told everyone about their adventure, even Bruce Wayne, Richard's father what had happened and introduced them all. Kori and Richard had learned much about each other and were stronger then ever in there relationship. Terence loved his grandpa Bruce, but that might have something to do with the amount of presents Bruce bought for him. One of the most important things that happened was Rachel and Gar started going out, so did Victor and Karen Beecher. Another thing and probably the most important was that Richard asked Kori to marry him. Of course she said yes, and they were to be married 5 months later. When they did get married it was perfect…it was outside in a beautiful garden, with flowers and roses surrounding it.. Terence was the ring barer(Not sure if that's how it's spelt) and Rachel was the maid of honor and Victor the best man. Bruce was there, all of the police officers there(NOT IN UNIFORMS ..that would be weird.) And Kori's real father was there as well.(After Ryan's death they had been reunited and had been very close) Kori of course was so nervous thinking something wrong would happen. It was a perfect day the sun was shinning, Kori looked stunning and Richard was looking very nice. They were married and couldn't stop smiling or looking into each others eyes. Now in the present day. A few months later Kori became pregnant as well. And now we will go to the very last day of Kori's pregnancy.

It was 5 in the morning when Kori woke up in the middle of the night relizing her water had broken.

"Richard." She said, no response

"Richard." she said louder

"Richard Grayson get up!" She yelled still no response. She then stood up and pushed Richard out of the bed and onto the floor. At that he woke up.

"Huh?" He said waking up. He saw Kori above him saying "Get dressed we're going to the hospital now." She then left to get ready. It took him a while to understand what was happening before he left to get dressed as well. They woke Terence up, who was not very happy about the fact he had to wake up at 5 in the morning and was grumbling in the back seat of the car saying things like. 'That baby couldn't wait till noon to wake us up.' Kori called Bruce as well getting the same response she got from Richard and Terence but he drove to the hospital as well. When they got there Kori was screaming.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Kori then grabbed on to her husband's hand very tightly.

"AHHH!!!" Richard screamed out of pain. Doctors and nurses ran over and got Kori on a wheel chair, by the time they got to the room Kori was ready to have that baby. 

"AHHH!!!!! Richard you got me into this!! AHHH!!!!"

"Kori calm down." He said

"ME OH I'M CALM VERY VERY CALM!!!!"

"Push Kori push!!"

"AHHH!!!!!"

Meanwhile outside Terence and Bruce were sitting outside listening to every word and every scream. They thanked God they weren't in there with her.

A couple of hours later….

A nurse came out looking very exhausted saying to Bruce and Terence saying "You can go in now." They went in, while the nurse sat down and took out some Advil, boy did she need it. When they went inside they saw Kori holding a little baby boy and Richard cooing over the baby.

"Thank god it's a boy. "Bruce and Terence said

They went over to the baby. The baby had tan skin and light blue eyes. And you could tell he was going to have red hair by the little strands sticking out.

"He's gorgeous. "Richard said while holding him

"What is his name?" Terrence asked sitting next to his mom on the bed

"His name Is Ryan John Grayson." Kori said

"That's a perfect name Kori." Richard said

Then everyone came in through the doors Vic, Karen, Rachel ,Gar, Kori's dad Myan, and every one at the police station carrying baby toys and teddy bears, even somethings for Terrence, so he wouldn't feel left out.

Kori and Richard looked into each others eyes.

"You know Kori loving you changed my life."

"Loving you changed my life as well Richard." They then kissed no very romantically but a simple but very meaningful kiss.

FIN!!!

I hope you all liked it it TOOK ME LIKE 3 HOURS!! Ok I have decided on my next story……it's going to be called "Richard and Kori" a romantic story. A man named Richard losses 100,000 dollars gambling, he borrowed money from some Spanish men who want it back. So they threaten his life, so now to come up with the money he must finish his book and he has only a month!! His last book took him years!! So he gets help from a stenographer named Kori to help him finish it! The story talks about the Romance going on between the characters in the book and Kori and Richard. I hope you all like the story don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!!! BYE!!!! Oh and remember if you Pmed you will get the first OFFICIAL CHAPTER of the story. The first chapter is just gonna say character names and stuff so….BYEZZZ!!

Sincerely

SuPeR HyPeR ChIcK 101 out………..


End file.
